Why Rule No 12
by moonflyinganny
Summary: Warum Jenny Paris verlassen hat... Jibbs
1. Teil 1

**Name der Fanfiction**: Why Rule No.12  
**Autor**: moonflyinganny  
**Pairing**: Jibbs  
**Anmerkungen**: Diese FF ist schon etwas älter, einige von euch kennen sie vielleicht schon. Allerdings bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich die FF in der letztbekannten Version online stelle, oder aber nur die ersten drei Teile. Irgendwann kam ich hierbei nämlich an einen Punkt, an dem mir die Geschichte nicht mehr gefiel. Lasst euch einfach überraschen... hier ist der erste Teil.  
**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spass geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Direktor James Smith saß in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch und dachte über den aktuellen Einsatz in Europa nach. Seit acht Monaten schon waren seine Teams auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks um diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Sie hatten die Verdächtigen observiert und folgten ihnen durch ganz Europa bis in den Osten. Ihr Weg führte sie nach Bulgarien, Tschechien, Slowenien und auch nach Russland. Eine Undercovermission gehörte ebenso dazu. Jetzt hatten sie schon so viele Bandenmitglieder festgenommen und ein Ende des Einsatzes kam in Sicht. In Paris waren die letzten Verbrecher der Organisation am Freitagmittag festgenommen worden. In Bulgarien fanden die letzten Festnahmen heute Morgen statt. Ende dieser Woche erwartete er seine Agents zurück in Washington. Er seufzte. Das war wohl der letzte große Einsatz, der unter seiner Leitung stattfinden würde. Noch zwei Monate, und er würde die Führung dieser Behörde an seinen Nachfolger Morrow abgeben. Irgendwie freute er sich auf den wohlverdienten Ruhestand.

Er seufzte noch einmal. Leider bereitete ihm eines der Ermittlerteams in Paris Sorgen. Die Agentin Jennifer Shepard hatte Paris gestern vorzeitig verlassen und befand sich nun wieder in Washington. Sie hatte ihn gestern vom Flughafen aus angerufen und ihn um ein persönliches Gespräch gebeten. Er wusste nicht genau worum es ging, aber er hatte da schon die Befürchtung, dass es eventuell mit ihrem Teamkollegen, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs zusammenhängen könnte.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Tag im Jahre 1996, an welchem er beschlossen hatte, die junge Agentin in das Team um Special Agent Gibbs zu stecken.

_Er hatte die Prüfungsergebnisse aller neuen Agenten erhalten und musste nun entscheiden, wo er sie einsetzen wollte. Er musste unbedingt noch einen Agenten für das Team von Gibbs haben. Dabei gab es allerdings eine ganze Reihe Haken, die die ganze Sache erschwerten. Da wäre zu erst zu nennen, dass diese Truppe sein Eliteteam war und er daher nur die Besten in dieses Team stecken wollte. Ein weiterer Knackpunkt war natürlich der Teamleiter selber. Obwohl es das erste eigene Team des Mannes war, hielt Smith ihn nicht etwa für unfähig. Nein, der Direktor hielt ihn schon damals für seinen besten Agenten. Viele Probies hielten es nicht lange in diesem Team aus, da Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs teilweise sehr seltsame Führungsmethoden verwendete. Zudem akzeptierte der Teamleiter manchen Neuling nicht. Es war also nicht sehr einfach. Bei der Durchsicht der Zeugnisse und der dabei liegenden Personalakten stieß er auf die Unterlagen von Jennifer Shepard. Sie hatte als Jahrgangsbeste abgeschnitten und verdiente eine ganz besondere Ausbildung. Er entschied sich, die junge Frau unter Gibbs Fittiche zu geben.  
Er bestellte sie also zu sich ins Büro. Er musste herausfinden, ob sie der Aufgabe „Gibbs" gewachsen war._

_Eine halbe Stunde später war seine Entscheidung gefallen. Allerdings ohne die Dame zu kennen. Denn da sie aus Norfolk kam, brauchte sie eine geschlagene Stunde bis zum NCIS Hauptquartier.  
Er war gerade dabei die Teams für die anderen neun Frischlinge auszuwählen, als seine Sekretärin ihm mitteilte, dass die Agentin Jennifer Shepard eingetroffen sei.  
Als die junge Frau eintrat, bereute er seine Entscheidung schon fast wieder. Sie entsprach genau dem Beuteschema des Chefermittlers und das dessen Ehe nicht unter den besten Sternen stand, war eigentlich kein großes Geheimnis beim NCIS. Der Direktor fragte sich, warum in der Personalakte eigentlich kein Foto war, welches ihn vielleicht auf diese Tatsache hätte aufmerksam machen können. Naja, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es sowieso schon zu spät. Da konnte er nur hoffen, dass seine Agents so vernünftig waren und die Finger bei sich behielten. Smith musterte die junge Frau, die gerade den Raum betrat. Er dachte, dass er es Gibbs nicht einmal übel nehmen könnte, wenn er sich an sie ran schmeißen würde, denn schlecht sah Mrs Shepard nun wirklich nicht aus._

Seit diesem Tag waren drei Jahre vergangen. Leroy Jethro Gibbs hatte sich vor zwei Jahren von seiner Frau Diane getrennt. Seit gut einem Jahr war er geschieden. Smith Zweifel, ob es eine richtige Entscheidung war, Gibbs und Shepard in ein Team zu stecken, schienen unbegründet. Bis gestern jedenfalls. Die beiden Agenten verhielten sich immer sehr professionell und bauten eine sehr große Vertrauensbasis auf. Aufgrund dieses Vertrauens und der guten Zusammenarbeit hatte der Direktor die Entscheidung getroffen, die beiden das Ehepaar im Undercovereinsatz darstellen zu lassen.  
Nachdem der Undercovereinsatz beendet war, und die NCIS Agenten wieder nach Paris zurückkehrten, um weiterhin Beschattungen durchzuführen, hatte der NCIS sechs Hotelzimmer gebucht, für jeden Agenten eins. Nachdem ihn gestern eine völlig aufgelöste Jennifer Shepard angerufen hatte, begann er heimlich Nachforschungen anzustellen, die seine Vermutung bestätigten. Aus einer seiner Quellen erfuhr Smith, dass eines der Zimmer nie bezogen worden sei.  
Zwei Stunden nach dem die Agentin Paris verlassen hatte, rief Agent Gibbs den Direktor an. Dieser wollte von seinem dienstältesten Agent wissen, was vor Ort vorgefallen war, doch Smith hatte während dem ganzen Telefonat schon den Eindruck, dass Gibbs ihm etwas verschwieg.

„Agent Gibbs, wo war Agent Shepard während der letzten Wochen?", fragte er den Teamleiter in einem ärgerlichen Ton. „Wo soll sie gewesen sein? Hier bei uns in Paris, wenn sie den Einsatz schon eher abgebrochen hätte, dann hätte ich sie darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt." „Sie wissen sehr wohl was ich meine, Agent Gibbs. Sie meinen doch nicht ernsthaft, dass mir verborgen geblieben ist, das Agent Jennifer Shepards Hotelzimmer nie benutzt wurde?" Daraufhin sagte Gibbs erst einmal gar nichts. „Agent Gibbs", begann Smith noch einmal in noch schärferem Ton. „ Ich will wissen was dazu geführt hat, dass eine Agentin, die ich eigentlich als sehr pflichtbewusst und sehr zuverlässig eingeschätzt hatte, den Einsatz schon zwei Tage vor Ende fluchtartig verlässt?" „Direktor Smith, ich weiß es nicht, gestern schien noch alles in Ordnung. Als ich eben aufwachte lag nur ein Abschiedsbrief auf dem Tisch und Jen war…, Entschuldigung, Agent Shepard" korrigierte er sich, „war mitsamt ihren Sachen verschwunden." Der Direktor beschloss, das Gespräch an dieser Stelle besser zu beenden. Er hoffte, dass Agent Shepard ihm ein paar vernünftige Gründe für ihr Verhalten präsentierte. Er hasste es, wenn er seine Mitarbeiter wegen Beziehungsproblemen versetzen musste. Er war sowieso der festen Auffassung, dass Beziehungen unter Kollegen niemals vernünftig funktionieren konnten. Den Teamleiter würde er in der nächsten Woche noch einmal ins Büro holen und ihn persönlich zu der Angelegenheit befragen.


	2. Teil 2

Für zehn Uhr hatte er die rothaarige Agentin in sein Büro bestellt. Er sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde. Sein Blick wanderte zur Glastür der Vitrine, die an der rechten Wand stand. In der Glasscheibe spiegelte er sich wieder. Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die grauen Haare. Früher waren die Haare braun. Früher, das war als er noch beim Militär gedient hat. Er hatte schon sehr früh graue Haare bekommen. Allerdings hatte seine Frau ihm immer wieder versichert, dass sie ihn nur noch schöner und attraktiver machten. Sie musste es ja wohl wissen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Frau. Sie würden bald viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Darauf freute er sich. Sie hatten beschlossen viele Reisen zu unternehmen. Eine der ersten Reisen würde sie nach Australien führen, dort wollte er schon immer hin.  
Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Direktor, Agent Shepard ist da." „Schicken Sie sie herein!", forderte der scheidende Direktor seine Sekretärin auf. Nächste Woche würde er es offiziell Verkünden und auch direkt schon mal seinen Nachfolger vorstellen.  
Die junge Frau klopfte zaghaft gegen die Tür und trat dann ein. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, wie an dem Tag vor drei Jahren, als sie das erste Mal dort herein kam.

_Ihre langen, roten Haare hatte sie am Hinterkopf zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Sie war ein wenig geschminkt, aber nicht zu aufdringlich. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein freundliches Lächeln. Sie trug einen schwarzen Hosenanzug und natürlich- wie sollte es bei einer Frau auch anders sein- Schuhe mit Absatz. Der sah zwar nicht sonderlich hoch aus, obwohl, auf ihn als Mann wirkten alle diese Dinger mordsgefährlich. Er war sich sicher, dass er selbst sich damit alle Knochen brechen würde, wenn man ihn zwingen würde, solche Schuhe anzuziehen. Aber da er ja ein Mann war, vielleicht war er ja genau deswegen auch einer geworden, würde das wohl niemand von ihm verlangen.  
Er stand auf und ging lächelnd auf sie zu. Zur Begrüßung reichte er ihr seine Hand. Ihr Händedruck war kräftig, so sollte das auch sein. Nachdem er ihr kurz einige Details über die Arbeit im Hauptquartier erzählt hatte, ging er zu einem hohen Wandschrank. Er zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete damit eine Schranktür. Daraus entnahm er eine Waffe und die dazugehörigen Munition und verschloss diesen wieder. Aus der nicht verschlossenen Schranktür daneben nahm er einen Holster und ein Übergabeprotokoll. Feierlich überreichte er der neuen Agentin die Waffe und ließ sich von ihr unterschreiben, dass sie diese erhalten hat.  
Nachdem der Direktor ihr alles Wichtige im Gebäude gezeigt hatte, musste die junge Frau sich in den ersten Stunden in ihrer neuen Dienststelle erst einmal mit Aktenarbeit beschäftigen. Das Team, welchem sie zugeteilt wurde, war schon seit einigen Stunden im Außeneinsatz.  
Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und ließ ihren Blick durch das Großraumbüro schweifen. Ihr Blick blieb aber ganz schnell an dem Schreibtisch hängen, der ihr gegenüber stand. Dort lagen zwei Akten, ein Bleistift, ein Kugelschreiber, ein Radiergummi und ein Notizblock. Das war nicht so ungewöhnlich. Was ihren Blick fesselte, war der Mülleimer, der direkt neben dem Schreibtisch stand. Dieser war bis zum Rand voll mit leeren Kaffeebechern. Smith bemerkte ihren Blick und sagte: „Ach so- ich habe vergessen sie zu warnen. Ihr Teamleiter wird ohne Kaffee schnell ungemütlich. Und passen sie auf, dass sie niemals seinen Kaffee verschütten." Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, und ging dann zurück in die obere Etage._

Heute sah sie etwas blass aus. Auch der Versuch, die Augenringe zu überschminken, war ihr nicht so ganz gelungen. Im Gegensatz zu damals wirkte sie sehr nervös. Smith erhob sich und schüttelte ihre Hand. Selbst der Händedruck wirkte eher schwach. „Agent Shepard, was kann ich für sie tun?", wollte der alternde Direktor wissen. „Ich…", sie zögerte einen Augenblick. „setzen sie sich doch erst einmal!", sagte der Direktor und deutete auf die kleine Sitzgruppe. Schweigend setzte sich die junge Frau auf die Couch. Ihr Chef nahm im Sessel platz und sah sie auffordernd an. „Dann erzählen sie mal." „Ich…", wieder zögerte sie. „Ich möchte sie um eine Versetzung bitten, so weit wie möglich von Washington weg!", sagte Jennifer. „Aber bitte erzählen Sie Gibbs nichts davon." „Wie stellen sie sich das vor?", fragte er, „Agent Gibbs ist ihr direkter Vorgesetzter, ich bin verpflichtet ihn darüber zu informieren." „Aber…" „Agent Shepard, ich kann mir wohl denken, was in Paris passiert ist. Versuchen sie mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen. Ich weiß, dass sie ihr Zimmer nicht genutzt haben, weil sie bei Agent Gibbs waren." Jenny wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte und entschied sich besser erstmal gar nichts zu sagen. „Können sie sich nicht wie zwei normale Erwachsene verhalten und normal miteinander arbeiten?", fragte Smith. „Nein!", kam eine bestimmte Antwort von der Agentin.


	3. Teil 3

Fragend sah der grauhaarige Mann die junge Frau an. Er erkannte einen etwas verzweifelten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und hatte im selben Moment die Erleuchtung. „Kann es sein, dass ihr Techtelmechtel mit Gibbs nicht ohne Folgen geblieben ist?" In ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten kleine Tränchen. Sie schaffte es aber, sich so sehr zu beherrschen, dass sie nicht vor den Augen des Direktors in hemmungsloses Schluchzen verfiel. Dies und die unkontrollierbaren Tränenströme wollte sie sich lieber später für die Damentoilette aufheben.

„Seit wann wissen sie es?" „Ganz sicher erst seit gestern." Schweigen. „Ich bin in der sechzehnten Woche.", beantwortete sie seinen fragenden Blick. Also hatte das ganze schon eher angefangen, als der Undercovereinsatz, dachte er. „Und sie wollen mir erzählen, dass sie es nicht eher gemerkt haben?", zweifelnd zog er seine Stirn nach oben. „Naja", meinte sie schuldbewusst, „ich hab es vermutlich verdrängt. Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben." „Verdammt, Agent Shepard, sie sollten eigentlich so reif und vernünftig sein, um zu kapieren, dass sie damit nicht nur sich und ihr Kind gefährdet haben, sondern den ganzen Einsatz und somit auch ihre Kollegen!" Smith war etwas lauter geworden. Jennifer Shepard war zusammengezuckt. Er hatte ja Recht. „Ich nehme mal an das Agent Gibbs der Vater des Kindes ist?" Sie nickte schwach. „Nun mal ganz ehrlich: Seit wann läuft das zwischen Agent Gibbs und ihnen denn schon?" Sie zögerte wieder. „Seit….Seit, etwa eine Woche nachdem wir nach Paris geflogen sind. Also seit etwa acht Monaten:" Man durfte seine Mitarbeiter scheinbar nicht mal ein paar Wochen aus den Augen lassen. Das war echt zum Mäusemelken. Es ist ja echt bemerkenswert, dass sie nicht schon in der ersten Hälfte des Einsatzes schwanger geworden ist, schossen dem Behördenchef die gehässigen Gedanken in den Kopf. Er schob diese aber schnell zur Seite. Das er sich kurz vor seiner Pensionierung noch mit so etwas auseinandersetzen musste. Das schlimme daran war für ihn aber, dass er gezwungen sein würde, seinen ranghöchsten Agenten anzulügen.

_Er hatte schon damals, als sich die Agenten Gibbs und Shepard im Großraumbüro gegenüberstanden, ein ungutes Gefühl. In dem Moment, als er die beiden einander vorstellte, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler war. Gibbs' Blick hat sie damals fast ausgezogen. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Jennifer Shepard nur akzeptierte weil sie rein zufällig die Bedingungen „weiblich" und „rothaarig" erfüllte. Einmal hatte Smith Gibbs Frau Diana kennen gelernt. Er hatte sie fünf Minuten gesehen und beschlossen, dass man nichts verpasst hatte, wenn man sie nicht kannte._

„Was sagt denn der Vater dazu?", die Frage hätte James Smith sich sparen können. Die Antwort kannte er ja sowieso schon. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er davon erfährt!", sagte die junge Agentin mit einem festen, bestimmenden Ton. „Ich krieg das schon alleine hin." Zweifelnd sah der Direktor die junge Frau an. Dann überlegte er, dass es besser wäre sich nicht mehr dazu zu äußern. Ihm tat nur das Kind leid. Aber, wie sagt man so schön, des Menschen Wille ist sein Himmelreich.  
„Ich hätte da einen Job in unserem Büro in Frankfurt. Was anderes kommt für sie in ihrem Zustand zurzeit sowieso nicht in Frage. Aber sie sollten noch mal mit Gibbs reden. Das Kind hat ein Recht zu erfahren wer sein Vater ist. Wenn Sie es sich nicht noch anders überlegen, geht ihr Flug morgen früh um acht. Aber überlegen Sie es sich gut. Sie sind jederzeit hier in Washington willkommen, sollten sie es sich noch anders überlegen!" Jenny hatte sich bereits erhoben und wollte nun gehen. „Vielen Dank Direktor, meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Ich werde nach Deutschland gehen. Bitte erzählen sie Agent Gibbs nichts." „Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute. Ich denke, dass sie meine Meinung kennen, aber ich werde Agent Gibbs gegenüber weder Ihre Schwangerschaft noch ihren Aufenthaltsort erwähnen. Das ist einzig und alleine Ihre Aufgabe." „Danke" sagte sie noch einmal knapp und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Büro.  
Smith sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Noch ein Kind mehr, was ohne Vater aufwachsen würde. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie es sich noch einmal überlegen würde.

Aber die rothaarige Bundesagentin machte keinerlei Anstalten ihre Entscheidung zu revidieren. Unten im Großraumbüro packte sie ihre persönlichen Gegenstände aus ihrem Schreibtisch in einen Stoffbeutel. Als sie fertig war, sah sie sich ein letztes Mal um. Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln wandte sie sich dem Aufzug zu.  
Zu Hause packte sie die nötigsten Sachen in ihren Koffer. Dann ließ sie sich auf ihre Couch fallen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Am nächsten Vormittag, um kurz nach acht saß sie wieder im Flugzeug zurück nach Europa. Diesmal würde es nach Deutschland gehen, aber alleine. Nein nicht ganz alleine. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht strich sie sich über den noch fast unsichtbaren Babybauch. Irgendwie hatte sie schon ein wenig Angst vor ihrer Zukunft, weit weg von zu Hause. Aber noch mehr Angst hatte sie vor der Reaktion ihres Teamleiters, sollte er jemals erfahren, dass er Vater werden würde.


End file.
